


It's All in the Name

by deansiris



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of Gallifrey, Mystery Character(s), Set in season 7, as a companion later on, but clara still exists, reader is a genius/bamf, we're gonna ignore the impossible girl storyline for a hot minute here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansiris/pseuds/deansiris
Summary: After realizing that he lost Oswin to the Daleks, the Doctor manages to save another human that was trapped in the Dalek Asylum. After leaving her back on earth, he thinks that it's the last time he meets her, but universe isn't that simple. Never was, never will be.





	1. Asylum of The Daleks

**Author's Note:**

> If you're thinking that it's just the impossible girl story with the reader in place of Clara, my mate you're wrong. Just hang in there, I'm on some Steven Moffat shit her, no kidding.  
> Also, I take requests. Comment them down here or go to my tumblr waif-of-the-night.  
> If you like what you're reading, consider leaving a kudos and/or comment. They really do matter to me a lot.

Location: The Dalek Asylum.  
The Doctor was known to need companions. So he had, two of them, with him as he started the impossible task of penetrating the asylum of the Daleks and hopefully returning safely. The force field was down and the Dalek fleet had started their attack at the planet while Doctor was still somewhere in, and Amy and Rory waited.  
Time was running out as the Doctor ran through the corridors of the asylum towards the lobby when suddenly he heard a muffled voice coming from behind one of the closed doors. He knew he had no time to spare but he couldn’t ignore the voice coming from behind that big metal door that sounded so very human. He glanced around for Daleks that might be lurking around and then carefully pressed his ear to the door.  
“Hello! Is anyone there! Please let me out!” the human female voice screamed. She, whoever she was, sounded scared and in desperate need of help.  
“I’m here.” The doctor yelled from outside as he took out his sonic to get the door open.  
There was a slight pause before he heard the voice again, calling out from inside. “Are you a Dalek?”  
“No, not a Dalek. I’m the Doctor.” He said before the door flew open into the small white room. He stepped in to see the source of the voice, a containment unit of some sort, almost his height and completely sealing the person inside.  
“Can you open this thing?” the person inside the unit fretted. The doctor was already on it, fiddling with the buttons with his sonic.  
“I’ve almost got it, hang on.” He assured the girl inside but before he could completely open it, a Dalek entered the room, cornering the Doctor away from the door of the unit thing.  
“Doc... tor...” the Dalek chanted as its gunstick whirred, ready to shoot. It had caught the Doctor off guard as he now stood in the corner defenseless. He pressed his eyes closed, waiting for the beam to hit him but to his surprise it never did. A second later he opened his eyes to see a girl, human girl possibly around Amy’s age or slight younger, standing next to the Dalek with its gunstick in hand. His eyes glanced at the opened door of the containment unit then back at the girl.  
“Did you just kill a Dalek with your bare hands?” He stood back up straight, amused at the girl.  
“Not killed, disarmed. It’s not that difficult, just a trick and if you’re nice to me, I might teach you.” She answered with a smirk. “We have probably a few seconds before it starts—”  
“Self destruct.” The Dalek spoke.  
“Ah, yes.” He beamed at her before the ground shook beneath them, reminding them of the planet being blown up in minutes and without any warning he shook the Dalek part out of her hand and grabbed her, “Run!”  
And they ran from room to the corridors, as they exploded behind them before finally reaching the lobby. 

There in the middle of it all were Amy and Rory, kissing. The Doctor gave you a look before telling the couple they were ready to leave, looking very proud of the couple. They broke the kiss and their eyes instantly landed on you but before Amy could ask, the Doctor spoke up.  
“This is Amy and Rory,” he waved towards them, “and this is a girl I found trapped here.” He motioned towards you. You managed a small smile as Rory awkwardly waved at you with a small ‘hi’. You looked over the Doctor’s shoulder as he assembled the teleport tech but before he hit the button you stopped him.  
“Wait.” You caught his hand, grabbing the attention of all three people. “You just aimed the teleport to the ship right above us. That is a Dalek ship.” you released his hand and took a step back. “Are you working with the Daleks?”  
The Doctor noticed the look of sheer anger and terror on your face before he took a careful step towards you, “No, I am not with them. You’ve got to trust me, please. I promise I’ll protect you, just trust me.” He held out his hand. You hesitated at first but as his eyes bore into yours, you took a leap of faith and gave your hand in his.  
You landed in a ship, but it didn’t look like a Dalek ship. You looked around to see a console in the middle of several ways and a door to your right. The technology was advanced, the most advanced even. “It’s the Doctor’s ship. You’re safe in here.” Rory told you as he and Amy stood near the console. From outside the door you could hear sounds of a large number of Daleks before the Doctor entered, closing the door behind him and heading straight to the console in an almost hopping and dancing fashion. “Everybody, to home!”  
He dropped the Ponds at their house and waved them goodbye before turning to you, “So,” he rubbed his hands together as they reached for the buttons, “where should I drop you off? Where’s your home?” he looked up to you, “Is it London? Tell me it’s London. Love London.”  
“Uh, yeah. Yes. London.” You replied in an instant, nodding along as his face lit up.  
The TARDIS landed on the side of a busy street as the Doctor held the door for you. As you stepped out, you turned back to take a look at the ship’s exterior. The Doctor stared at you in amusement as you walked around the little blue box, looking at it from all sides before you returned to the Doctor as he waited for you to say _the line_.  
“Its...” you started, your eyes never leaving the TARDIS, “bigger on the inside.”  
“Yes, yes it is!” he agreed proudly.  
“Time And Relative Dimension In Space.” You turned to him, “That’s what TARDIS stands for, doesn’t it?”  
“Yes.” He agreed instantly before getting back to you, “Wait. You’re not supposed to know that. How do you know that?”  
“Educated guess.” you shrugged. “Guess I read a lot of sci-fi.” You flashed a smile and earned one back. “So...” you started after a pause, “I’ll leave you to it then.” You said as you took some steps back, not breaking eye contact.  
“Goodbye, Doctor.”  
“Goodbye,” the doctor replied before you turned and started walking away, “Wait, you never told me your name.”  
His voice made you turn back once, “You never asked.” You offered a small smile before walking away and disappearing into the busy street.


	2. Chapter 2

Location: Unknown spaceship entering Earth’s orbit.  
She heard a little chatter from somewhere deeper into the ship which was unexpected seeing as the vessel had looked pretty deserted till now. She pulled out her laser gun and walked towards the noise with a careful grip on the handle before she abruptly bumped into someone and the person’s hand shot up with one glance at the gun.  
“Doctor?” she addressed the man quizzically, putting her gun away.  
“The girl from the asylum!” he grinned and clapped his hands but his smile fell as soon as he noticed her very cross expression.   
“The girl from the asylum? Really? That’s what you call me?” she questioned.  
“But you never told me your name and I’ve got to call you something, don’t I?” He answered.  
“Yeah but there’s literally anything you could call me!” she crossed her arms over her chest. “‘The girl from the asylum’ makes me sound like a crazy girl who ran away from a mental asylum.”   
The Doctor only smiled at her innocently as she looked over his shoulder to see five more people standing there close to the TARDIS. “Brought the whole gang, did we?” she raised her eyebrows at him.  
“Ah yes.” He turned to them, “You remember Amy and Rory!” she nodded, before he turned to the old man standing next to Rory with a light bulb in his hand, “This is Rory’s dad. Brian Pond.”  
“Not a Pond.” Rory corrected him but the Doctor looked completely over it, walking over to the woman dressed in medieval clothing, “And this is my friend Neffy”, and then to the other guy in camo shots and hat, “And Riddell.”  
“So the whole gang’s really here huh?” she snickered. She smiled at the whole lot before Doctor drew your attention.   
“Wait, how did you get here? Do you have a spaceship?” he asked, peering over a shoulder.   
“Nope.” She raised her wrist to her shoulder level, “Time Vortex Manipulator. Cheap and nasty.”  
“Ah, never liked those things.” He said, inspecting it, “You can get those at Earth now?” he raised a curious eyebrow.  
“Wouldn’t know. Made this one myself.” She answered, taking back her wrist. “Anyway, did anyone here call a lift?”  
“Don’t think so. Why?” Amy took a step forward.  
“Well, called it or not, there’s one here.” She answered gesturing towards the elevator door behind them, as light peered through its cracks. She and Doctor’s gang walked towards the entrance, she and the doctor in precedence. There was a careful gap that she maintained as the bright light hit her eyes, revealing what was inside of the lift.   
She stood still at her place as she struggled to take her eyes off of what was in front of her. “Dinosaur on a space ship...” She said to herself as a small giggle left her. “We have dinosaurs on a space ship!” she repeated out loud before she felt herself being pulled by her hand and the next thing she knew, she was hiding behind some pillars to keep safe from the said dinosaurs. She waited with the others till the dinosaurs left before walking out, towards what looked like controls.   
“So, what are you doing here?” The Doctor questioned she as he mindlessly followed her, “Are you following me?”  
“No.” she replied instantly. “Are _you_ following _me_?”  
“”No! Why would I do that?”   
“Why not?”  
“What?”  
“Why wouldn’t you follow me? You don’t like me?” her eyes fixated at his confused expression before Amy got the Doctor’s and her attention.  
“Um, can I please know what’s happening here?” she crossed her arms over her chest.  
She turned to her with a smirk on her face, “Oh I was just distracting him with words while I fiddled with these buttons.” She heard an offended ‘hey!’ from his side before she turned back towards the monitor.   
“These look too damaged to wor—” the Doctor started before the powering up of the system shut him up.   
She turned to him with a cocky grin, “Didn’t anyone tell you I’m a genius.” The Doctor in turn just gave her a look before turning to the controls and trying to find information on the ship.   
He commanded the system to show him the engines of the ship which was the last thing she remembered happening before she was standing on a beach with him, Rory and Rory’s dad.   
“Teleport! Oh, I hate teleports!” The Doctor criticized. “Must have activated on my voice.” Listening to the Doctor’s words, Rory’s dad starts a string of words mocking him which made her instantly realize that it was his first time out in space with the Doctor, unlike the others. While the Doctor and Rory tried calming Brian down, she looked around the beach in wonder.   
She heard Rory saying they were outside to which she chimed in, “I don’t think so.” she said, her eyes still not inspecting your surroundings. “The ship didn’t look like it had power enough to execute a teleport of this range.”   
On listening to her, the Doctor started checking the place by tasting the air, saying it’s too metallic and then jumping on the ground, realising its humming. He instructed Rory and his dad to dig the ground while he headed for the rocky cliff. “I’m going to look at the rocks. Love a rock.” He said as he started walking away.   
“I’m coming with!” she announced as she followed. She heard Rory shouting the Doctor’s name. As they reached closer, his Dad turned to her.  
“Now I understand.” He said as she just stared at him, waiting to hear what he’d realized. “You’re the Doctor’s assistant, aren’t you?”   
She gaped at him for a couple seconds looking offended before she answered, putting emphasis on every word, “I am not his assistant.”   
“See, you lot!” The Doctor’s voice grabbed everyone’s attention to the rock he was looking at, that now had a screen on it, “Metal floor, screens in rocks. It was just a short-range teleport. We’re still on the ship.”   
She stood back as he explained how the beach was the ship’s engine, hydro-generators and how it’s impossible to shut down in time before he grabbed everyone’s attention to the creatures in the sky that were flying towards her, “And what are we going to do about the things that aren’t kestrels?”   
The four ran away from the pterodactyls as they followed, ready to tear them into shreds. The Doctor found a cave in the rocks and urged everyone inside. The Doctor and Rory were running ahead of her as her hand was still held firmly by the Doctor. She pulled her hand back to herself as she noticed Rory’s dad struggling to get inside the cave, surrounded by the pterodactyls. On instinct, her hand fished out the weapon from behind her back and shot the pterodactyl right in front of Brian, making way for him to enter the cave to safety.   
She didn’t notice when the Doctor closed in on her, grasping her wrist that held the gun tightly, making it fall to the ground, “What did you do?” he growled. She pulled your hand back to herself, mindlessly rubbing on it, “It was a stun gun, genius. Worst it can do is paralyze it for a couple hours.”   
Rory watched as the Doctor’s eyes lowered in embarrassment but everyone’s attention was quickly averted towards the loud thumping noise that came from within the cave. She and the Doctor took a couple steps towards it as her heartbeat rang as loud as the thumping that was closing in on them before the source came eye to eye. The source was the footsteps of two big old rusty robots that were now standing before them.   
The robots were clumsy but looked threatening enough. They ordered the doctor and others to follow them to their boss and they willingly accepted, finally making a way towards some answers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a two times longer chapter. Let me know if you want them shorter like the previous ones, or if the long chapters are fine!

The rusty robots lead the four towards a spacecraft that was parked inside the big vessel. Upon arriving at the gate, a voice from the inside let the doctor and you inside while locked Rory and his Dad outside with the metal heads. The doctor turned to Rory through the fences door and told him it’s fine before you and him walked inside.  
“Fantasia in F minor for four hands.” He said, recognising the music playing inside. As you walked deeper, you came face to face with an old looking man, lying on a stretcher, hooked on several machines.  
“You know it?” the man questioned the Doctor.  
“Know it? Say hello to hands three and four.” He answered, wriggling his hands in his face. “Franz the hands. Oh, that takes me back.” You listened to him babble about it for a minute, figuring out from his talks, just how _old_ he must be.  
“Well, this is...” you spoke up, looking around the equipment, “cozy.”  
“It’s fate you came.”  
“Is it?” the doctor asked, “I’m the Doctor.”  
“Yes, I know. And that’s your assistant.” He said, and you opened your mouth to correct him but decided against it. “I’m Solomon.”  
Just then, suddenly, a scan ray sprayed from one of the devices there and scanned both you and the doctor.  
“What’s that?”  
“System malfunction. Ignore it.” Ignoring the scan, the doctor asked Solomon what happened to him to which he answered that he was attacked by three raptors. Soon you and the Doctor realised that he’d been mistaking him for a medical doctor and wanted him to fix his legs.  
“So will you repair them?” Solomon asked you and the Doctor.  
“If you tell me how you came by so many dinosaurs.” He retorted and without a reply, Solomon used his communicator device and ordered his robots to injure Rory’s dad. Soon enough, you heard the sound of a bolt striking and ran towards the closed entrance to Rory and Brian. The Doctor was right behind you but walked back to question Solomon, in anger as soon as he made sure that Brian was okay.  
“I will take you apart cog by cog, and melt you down when this is over.” You threatened the metal heads from behind the fenced door while Rory was busy helping his Dad.  
“Oh, I’m so scared.” One of the robots mocked you but you ignored them and brought your attention to Rory as he was applying an ice pack to Brian’s burn. “You gonna be okay?” you asked Rory, to which he replied in a nod.  
“Yeah, we’re fine. You go back to him.” He said you and you did as told.  
“Let’s talk about you, your cozy little craft embedded in a vast, old ship.” You heard Doctor speaking, as you walked back to him.  
You started helping him with fixing Solomon’s legs while Solomon appalled, “Very observant.”  
“I’m a Sagittarius. Probably.” Was all he said.  
“I’m transporting it to the Roxborne Peninsula.”  
“The commerce colony. You’re a trader.”  
The more they talked, the more you figured out what that scan actually was, rather than being a malfunction.  
“Argos for the universe.” You spoke up. “You were trying to figure out how much we’re worth.”  
“would you like to know?” he suggested, before turning towards a monitor to his side. It displayed scanning, for a minute, under the Doctor’s picture before the big red words read, “No Identification Found.”  
“That’s me. Worthless.” Doctor smirked, and before Solomon could get your scan results up to, you spoke again.  
“Unlike these creatures you have on board. Very valuable.” You commented before the Doctor finished the last step fixing Solomon’s legs and asked him to sit up. Just then, you saw Rory calling you and the Doctor towards the entrance.  
“It’s Amy.” He said, handing him his cell phone and he instantly put it on speaker for you to listen to. On the phone, Amy explained that the ship you were on is a Silurian ship, an ark, but there are none of them present on board anymore.  
Going back to Solomon, Doctor asked him the question that was swimming through both your minds. “What did you do to the Silurians?”  
“We ejected them.” He answered coldly and every word he said after that made your blood boil. “The robots woke them from cryo-sleep a handful at a time, and jettisoned them through the airlocks.”  
“Because you wanted the dinosaurs.” You said with disgust clear in your voice.  
“their ship crossed my path. I sent out a distress signal. They let me board. But when I saw the cargo, things became more complex.”  
“Piracy and then genocide.” The doctor commented.  
“Very emotive words, Doctor.”  
“I’m a very emotive man.” He replied.  
“The creatures on this ship are not objects to be sold or traded. You said Roxborne Peninsula, so why are you heading to Earth?” The doctor’s question was met by silence from Solomon’s end but you were quick to put twos and twos together.  
“Oh. You don’t know how. You couldn’t change the pre-programmed course. Without instructions, the ship defaulted, returned home. The Silurians outwitted you, even after you massacred them. So now you’re a prisoner on the ship you hijacked.”  
“Not now you’re here.” Solomon interjected. You’re going to help me to where i want to go, Doctor.”  
“Little bit of news, Solomon. You’re being targeted by missiles. Get off this ship... while you still can.” With this, Doctor stood up from his place and gestured you to follow him. You and Doctor got Rory and his dad and ran in the opposite direction before the metal robots started following you with their guns whirring.  
Getting away from the robots became a little easier as you rode the back of a triceratops . On landing on the floor, Doctor quickly searched the screens to find an incoming message from earth. Indira, from the other side informed you about the missiles that were about to be shot at you in a matter of 30 minutes, even after the Doctor’s hard efforts to get some more time.  
===  
On some other side of ship, Amy was stuck with ‘flirting companions’ as she put it, armed with stun guns while Queen Nefartiti made some conversation.  
“Are you the doctor’s queen?” she asked Amy to which she shook her head.  
“No, no. I’m Rory’s queen— wife. I’m his wife. Please don’t tell him I said I’m his queen.”  
The Queen and the man chuckled. “Then what about that girl? Who is she?” she asked, referring to you.  
“Oh, she...” it took a minute for Amy to figure out her next words. “I don’t really know who she is. God, I don’t even know her name, and I’m not sure if the Doctor does either.”  
“Well, by the way they were, I could’ve sworn they’d known each other forever.”  
Amy too, found herself agreeing with the queen before the conversation died and they got to their tasks.  
===  
On your side, the tension was building up. The missiles had locked on, the ship had no defense systems and it was too late to try and turn the ship and just while you were trying to think a way out of the impossible situation, Solomon and his robots were teleported before you.  
“You were telling the truth, Doctor. The Earth has launched missiles. This vessel’s too clumsy to outrun them but I have my own ship.” He spoke to you four.  
“You won’t get your precious cargo on board, though. It’ll just be you and your metal tantrums.” The Doctor snarked.  
“You’re right, doctor. I can’t keep the dinosaurs and live myself. But i had the IV system scan the entire ship and its found things even more valuable. Utterly unique. I don’t know where or how you found them but i want them.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The Doctor replied.  
“The Queen Nefertiti of Egypt... and her.” He said, lifting his eyes from the Doctor and landing them on you.  
The Doctor looked back at you with confusion and so did Rory and his dad.  
“I... I don’t understand.” Your voice came out in a whisper.  
The Queen is a face stamped across history,” Solomon spoke to you, “but you... you’re the most precious thing I’ve seen yet. And I don’t even know who you are but you’re worth more than I could ever even imagine. The wages of galaxies combined still won’t be enough to amount your worth.”  
“But I’m only human.”  
“And I don’t care what you are. You’re coming with me.” He turned to the Doctor now. “Give them to me, and I’ll let the rest of you live.”  
“No.” Was all Doctor had to say.  
Solomon, on Doctor’s defiance, proceeded to command his robot to shoot the triceratops in the corner of the room. It roared in pain with every shot while you could do nothing to protect it and you mentally beat yourself up for dropping your stun gun n the cave at the beach.  
“Hand them over.” He commanded the Doctor again but he was still met by a cold ‘no.’  
Suddenly, you heard the three missing of the group teleported behind you. The Queen made her way over to Solomon, handing herself over to him while Doctor tried convincing her not to, telling her wouldn’t be able to keep her safe but she walked through anyway. But before Solomon could work the teleport to his ship, you stopped him there.  
“Wait. Let the Queen go.” You announced and took a step forward but your attention was brought to the Doctor’s hand that was now grasping at your wrist.  
“What are you doing?” he asked you. You didn’t answer but gave him the slightest smile before he reluctantly let go.  
“And why would I let her go?” Solomon questioned you.  
“Cause I’ve seen your ship. And it’s bad... if not extremely bad. You’re low on reserves and not in a great health by the way. All you have are these two tin heads for a long travel in space before you stop. Now, you really think you can sustain two more humans in that? Which, you’ll have to cause we’re not worth a penny if we’re dead. So wouldn’t it be better if you just take one? And knowing you of course, you’ll take the bigger bounty.”  
“What are saying girl?”  
“I’m saying... leave the Queen. Take me. And hell, I’ll even come without resisting if you ask nicely.”  
“Wait, what do you think you’re doing?” The Doctor interfered, walking between you and Solomon, taking your attention towards himself.  
“She’s your friend, yeah? Neffy?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well then, Doctor. I’m saving you a friend. One less person to miss.” Your words, mixed with the way your eyes danced across the Doctor’s face made the expressions on his face falter to something soft for a slight second before he replied.  
“Yeah but if you go, I’ll miss you too.”  
This time, you had a small smile at your face. “Tell me, Doctor. How can you miss a person you don’t even know?”  
With this you left his hand and walked over to Solomon as he zapped you and himself to his spaceship with his tin robots.  
In the ship, Solomon was trying to get the ship cruising as fast as he could but he wasn’t able to. “He’s magnetized us.” He grumbled in frustration and a few minutes later, the doctor was standing behind you.  
He’d teleported himself to the ship and the next instant, he’d snatched wires off from the tin heads, instantly deactivating them. “Having trouble leaving, are we?”  
“Stop right there, Doctor or I will kill this precious creature.” Said Solomon, pointing a knife at you, making the Doctor stop in his tracks but the smirk that appeared on Solomon’s face wasn’t long lived as you proceeded to kick his prosthetic, landing him on his back and pointing the knife back at his neck.  
The Doctor was the one smirking now. “That’s more like it.”  
While you held off Solomon, The Doctor replaced the ship’s signals with the ones that the Silurian ship was emitting, making the missiles follow his ship. As soon as he was done, the Doctor demagnetized the ship and you and him left the craft, with Solomon in it, begging for his life.  
After ensuring the safe drop off of the dinosaurs, you asked the Doctor to give you a ride too since your time vortex manipulater was broken during your encounter with the dinosaurs, and to your request, the Doctor happily complied.  
“So, I had a question.” Amy spoke up from near the console and you popped your head out from the opposite side.  
“What is it?”  
“Who are you? I mean, we don’t even know your name.”  
The Doctor and Rory were too, looking at you with Amy’s expressions, wondering the same thing.  
“Well, you can call me Outis.” You answered with a smile.  
“Outis? What kind of name is that?” Rory raised an eyebrow while Amy just glared at him.  
“Says the guy named Rory who doesn’t even have red hair.” You snorted, earning a laugh out of Amy. And while this happened, you noticed that the Doctor was a little more silent that he usually is.  
Soon, he dropped the ponds off at their home and returned to the TARDIS to get you to your home as well, in London.  
While you wandered around the TARDIS, looking at the unusual things, the Doctor ran a search for you but was disappointed when it came up with nothing. That didn’t happen often. Soon enough, the TARDIS brought you to the streets of London and you opened the door to the smell of fresh air.  
“So, Goodbye again, Doctor.” You said, turning back to him with a smile but his face was still not of a happy man. He looked back at you with knotted eyebrows.  
“Why would you call yourself nobody?” he asked, making your smile fall. “That’s what Outis means after all, doesn’t it?”  
You stood there for a minute with his eyes boring into your eyes before you answered him. “It’s better to call myself nobody than somebody I’m probably not.”  
And then again, with that, it was the Doctor standing alone with his TARDIS by his side as you walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests. Comment them down here or go to my tumblr waif-of-the-night.  
> If you like what you're reading, consider leaving a kudos and/or comment. They really do matter to me a lot.


End file.
